Stimulation
by Shini02
Summary: G1 fic. Oneshot. Sideswipe joins Sunstreaker in a shower after the latter is released from solitary early. Rating for slash, twincest and giant robot smut.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Transformers, just this oneshot. 

**A/N:** As stated in the summary, this fic contains slash, twincest and giant robot smut. You have been warned. Also, I would like to clear something up and credit PuraJazzBot for doing the original shower scene featuring the twins. So before anyone goes pointing fingers at me, know that I have her _permission_ to post this fic. Thank you and good day.

* * *

**Stimulation**

He should not have thrown himself against the cell's walls so many times. He managed to scratch the fresh paint job on his chest plate, he had also managed to put quite a few cracks in his windshield. Ratchet would not be pleased but personally, Sunstreaker did not care. As long as the white and red repaired him, he would gladly listen to every single complaint the medic could belt out.

Repairs, and Ratchet, could wait, though. Sunstreaker had to wash the dirt and grime that had accumulated during his stay in solitary off, first. He would sooner scrap himself than walk around with such filth covering his body.

The water was hot and he let it pour over him in tiny droplets. Tilting his head back, Sunstreaker let the water wash over his face. He brought his hands up to rub the dirt and dust from his face plate, but when his fingertips brushed against the rim of one of his helm crests, the yellow warrior had to stifle a small groan. Those crests were horribly sensitive.

Deciding against pleasuring himself, cleaning himself was far more important, Sunstreaker brought his hands to his chest. He rubbed at the flat, slick surface of his sunroof and then lower, gingerly tracing the cracks in his windshield. He was careful not to push against the stressing glass; the last thing he needed was to flood is innards.

Moving on, he rubbed his hands against his abdomen, pressing his fingertips hard against certain areas that were bound to be encrusted with dirt. When he was positive he had taken care of any built up gunk, he used one hand to caress his arm and shoulder. Then his neck, front and back.

"Leave it to you to make a shower sexy." Sunstreaker did not turn to look at his twin upon hearing him speak.

"Of course. It comes naturally," the yellow Lamborghini mumbled, keeping his back to his brother despite the his approaching footsteps.

"Primus's gift to mechs everywhere, right?" Sideswipe teased and eyed his brother's back for a few seconds before bringing his hands up and resting them against Sunstreaker's shoulders.

"Damn right," Sunstreaker replied, ducking his head and allowing the red warrior to wash his shoulders. Sideswipe's touch was gentler than Sunstreaker's; the feather-light strokes made Sunstreaker's insides tremble.

"You're out remotely early," Sideswipe said, changing subject and letting his hands wander over Sunstreaker's back now.

"Good behavior. Prowl let me out early," the yellow warrior lied. Prowl had indeed let him out early but it was hardly because he had been well behaved. The fact that Sunstreaker had almost abused himself into shutdown (again) played a major part in his early release. Prowl had let him go with strict orders to see Ratchet and report back to solitary to serve the rest of his punishment.

Yeah, like that would happen. He had no intention of waltzing back into solitary, and he did not care if Prowl tore him a new one and doubled his sentence for disobeying him. There was just absolutely no way he was willingly going back into that cramped little cell.

Sideswipe laughed. "Good behavior? Yeah, right." The red warrior slipped his arms around his twin's waist and tugged him closer, one black hand tracing idle patterns on Sunstreaker's chest.

Sideswipe furrowed his brow when his fingertips touched the cracked glass, almost instantly lowering his touch and locking both hands together against Sunstreaker's abdomen. "You did yourself in again," he murmured, resting his head against his yellow twin's shoulder.

Sideswipe would be the first to tell you that Sunstreaker's injuries were not half as bad as what they normally were, but that did not change the fact his brother had hurt himself again. A fact that made the red Lamborghini uneasy; he never liked it when his brother purposely damaged himself.

Sunstreaker said nothing, unable to. He was too focused on his brother's thumbs, rubbing against a sensitive spot just below the rim of his windshield as Sideswipe played his digits together.

Realizing just why his twin had gone silent, Sideswipe smirked. He let one hand wander a little lower, almost reaching the sensitive paneling between his brother's legs, but he was holding back on purpose.

"Like that?" He whispered, using two fingers to rub small circles against Sunstreaker's lower abdomen. He pushed his face up against Sunstreaker's neck, nuzzling another sensitive panel.

Sunstreaker murmured in response, then promptly stepped away from Sideswipe and turned to face him.

"So, now you wanna play, huh?" Sunstreaker mused, grinning at his twin who was grinning back. Sideswipe did not have to say anything.

"Fine then," Sunstreaker said, shoving his brother back against the wall and away from the constant flow of water. Sunstreaker did not give his twin time to voice any thoughts that may have been surfacing, pressing his mouth roughly against Sideswipe's.

Sideswipe groaned into his brother's mouth, reaching up to hold onto Sunstreaker's shoulders tightly. He would have to be insane to risk letting his brother go, especially since he had managed to turn the tables around. Now Sunstreaker was focused on him, not his injuries, not Prowl, not the inevitable meeting with Ratchet and definitely not solitary.

The yellow warrior broke the kiss, smirking at Sideswipe. "Siders, did you come here 'cause you missed me or 'cause you wanted to do the dirty with me?"

Sideswipe returned the smirk, shrugging with one shoulder. "It gets lonely in our room without you," he drawled out, optics darkening with desire.

"Ah," Sunstreaker replied with a chuckle. "A little bit of both, hm?"

"Mhmm," was all Sideswipe could manage as he stole his twin's lips in another kiss. Sideswipe's kiss was hardly as rough as Sunstreaker's before, but that did not change the affects those warming mandibles were having on the yellow Lamborghini. Gentle or a rough, a kiss from his brother always managed to make his fuel pump race.

The red warrior placed one hand behind his brother's neck, the other hand rubbing one of Sunstreaker's helm crests. Sideswipe was pleased to hear his brother moan in response.

Sunstreaker smirked against his twin's mouth; it was so sexy when Sideswipe took the lead. But all good things had to come to an end and Sunstreaker was sure to show his twin just who was in control of their little game by scrapping his dental plates fiercely against Sideswipe's bottom lip. The yellow twin shoved his brother harder against the wall, letting one hand wander over the red twin's chest plate, fingers tracing the headlights there.

Sideswipe moaned, breaking away from Sunstreaker's hungry mouth. "Sunny, not there. Primus, n-not..."

"Shut up," Sunstreaker mumbled, now also kissing Sideswipe's neck, making sure to scrap his dentals against his twin's paneling. Sideswipe whimpered, optics shuttering for the time Sunstreaker pleasured some of his more sensitive spots.

Sunstreaker forced his arms around his brother, hands gripping Sideswipe's aft. This only caused the red Lamborghini to moan again, quietly. Sideswipe wriggled against his brother, pressing their chests together gently so no more damage was caused to Sunstreaker's windshield. In response, one of Sunstreaker's hands gripped the back of Sideswipe's thigh, hoisting him up and now pressing their crotch panels together.

"_Now_, Sunny. I can't take much more of this," Sideswipe murmured, arching his back and letting his head fall back against the wall as he felt his twin's fingers slip between panels that did not quite meet between his crotch and thigh.

"Patience, bro. Patience," Sunstreaker cooed as he stroked Sideswipe's circuitry, causing his brother to pant and twitch against him, optics darkening to a midnight blue.

"Mm... don't wanna... wait..." Sideswipe mumbled and slowly let his optics shutter for a moment when Sunstreaker's fingers brushed against an extremely delicate circuit.

Sunstreaker played his lower lip between his dentals; the look on his brother's face was to die for, and the energy field building up between the two was making holding back a rather hard task on the yellow one's behalf.

"Okay," Sunstreaker said, gently pulling his fingers out of his twin and taking a step back. Sideswipe steadied himself, using the wall behind him to hold his balance while Sunstreaker opened up the port on his lower abdomen, pulling out his energy transfer cable. The yellow twin wasted no time in doing the same to his brother, teasingly fingering the end of the cable as he did so.

"Frag," Sideswipe cursed, desperately needing release at this point. "Sunny, _now_," he pleaded, optics beautifully darkened with want and need.

Sunstreaker smirked, plugging Sideswipe's cable into the outlet beside his inlet. "Say please," the yellow warrior taunted, teasing the rim of Sideswipe's outlet with the tip of his transfer cable. He rather enjoyed watching his brother twitch and squirm in anticipation.

Truth be told, Sunstreaker was just as needy as his brother at this point but he could hold out long enough to hear his brother beg.

"Fraggin' slagger," Sideswipe said through gritted dentals, "_please_!"

"Since you asked _so_ nicely," Sunstreaker murmured, plugging his cable into his twin's outlet.

The twins eased themselves down to the floor, the strong energy between them making their knees weak. Sunstreaker straddled his brother, his hands roaming over Sideswipe's chest again. His fingers dipped into creases and parts in his paneling, touching circuits no other mech was allowed to touch, causing the red Lamborghini to pant and moan, arching his back off the floor. Sideswipe returned the favor, slipping two fingers between some panels on Sunstreaker's thigh, toying with circuits that made the yellow warrior bite his lip and work his respiratory system into overdrive.

When the energy that built up between the two was finally released, Sunstreaker gave a shout while Sideswipe moaned long and loud as both sets of inlets and outlets sparked as they drained fresh, vibrant energy from one another.

"Mm," Sideswipe murmured, relaxing against the floor, optics shuttered again.

"Yeah," Sunstreaker chuckled despite trying to catch his breath, "it was a good one." The yellow warrior watched his brother for a few seconds before gently unplugging himself from Sideswipe and tucking his cable away into his port again. Then he unplugged Sideswipe's cable from his outlet and gently closed his brother's port.

Still straddling his brother, Sunstreaker grinned. Teasingly, he ran his hands over Sideswipe's chest, tracing the rim of his headlights again.

"Sunny!" Sideswipe gasped then shoved his brother off of him with a bit of effort. "Knock it off, bro. Another round like that'll work me into shutdown now," he snickered.

"Fine. I gotta finish cleaning up, anyway," Sunstreaker said and casually helped himself up, leaving Sideswipe to fend for himself.

"You're beautiful as it is," Sideswipe chuckled as he stood up, watching Sunstreaker head back to the spray of water and continue to clean himself as though nothing happened.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Sunstreaker grinned at Sideswipe over his shoulder.

Sideswipe was quiet for a moment before shaking his head and grinning. "I'll be waiting for ya in our room," the red twin promised just before he left his brother to his shower.

"Ooh, gotcha." Sunstreaker smiled inwardly once he was certain his brother was gone.

When he was finished showering, he would head off to see Ratchet; he did not have much of a choice in the matter, walking around with a cracked windshield was not the brightest of ideas. And after his visit to the white and red, he would go to his room and enjoy his brother as many times as he could before Prowl came and collected them both for inevitable punishment.

He still had quite a bit of time before Prowl came along and whisked him away to solitary then sent Sideswipe off for spit-shine duty. Sunstreaker was certain he could put what little time he had to good use, and once he was faced with darkness and the silence of the cell again, he would have fresh memories of his brother keep him from damaging himself again for a few hours.

He would use the memory of Sideswipe's hands playing uneasily against his cracked windshield, then his abdomen, and remind himself he was not the only one who suffered from the aftermath of solitary.

-End


End file.
